


I Never Meant To Cause You Any Sorrow, I Never Meant To Cause You Any Pain

by Marittimo



Series: Love Is Never Asking Why [20]
Category: The Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26500876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marittimo/pseuds/Marittimo
Summary: Michael couldn't understand. He could see the ceiling of the cave on the surface of the water, he could see their surroundings mirrored on it too, but not himself.It was as if he wasn't even there, and it was terrifying.
Relationships: Dwayne/Michael Emerson (Lost Boys)
Series: Love Is Never Asking Why [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613833
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	I Never Meant To Cause You Any Sorrow, I Never Meant To Cause You Any Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from Prince's Purple Rain
> 
> A note about [the tide pool.](https://maxwell-marittimo.tumblr.com/post/641960133110513664/important-info-about-my-fics)

Michael spent the entire flight shivering in Dwayne's strong arms, the wind against his face drying up his bloody tears.  
Once they got to the hotel though, Dwayne didn't lead them to their room. Instead, he glid down towards the shore.  
_'Where are we going?'_ Michael wondered, turning to face Dwayne.

"I don't think I ever showed you the pools, baby." Dwayne replied and Michael looked at him, confused. "The pools?"  
"Tide pools." He explained, smiling excited. "Very useful to wash our clothes, but also fun to just relax into. I thought you'd like the idea."  
"I love it." Michael said, and he meant that. He could really use a bath right now. Dwayne had taken his time in licking his neck and lips clean, but Michael could still feel the blood on his skin, dripping and staining, a constant reminder of what had done.

From the shore Dwayne floated into an entrance at the foot of the cave. It was dimly lit, and Michael looked around in awe. He knew the cave extended, but had no idea such a place existed.  
"So, what do you think?" Dwayne asked, releasing his hold on him. Michael took his time looking around, taking in the sight before him. "It's incredible, Dway." Michael whispered, turning back to him, a sparkle of excitement in his eyes.

As Michael kept walking around in awe Dwayne started stripping, discarding his clothes in a corner. Once he was done he came up behind Michael, wrapping his arms around his waist and laying featherlight kisses on the exposed skin of his neck. Michael pressed back again his bare chest and let out a soft whine.  
"Let's get you out of these clothes, baby." Dwayne suggested, tugging at Michael's shirt but waiting for Michael's permission. "Can I?" He asked, letting his hands slid under Michael's shirt, desperate for some skin contact.  
As soon as Michael nodded, Dwayne was quick to take his shirt off and throw it on the floor, Michael's pants and underwear following it soon after.

Dwayne kept on touching him, but Michael flinched when he noticed the blood on his hands. "Let's clean it off, then." Dwayne suggested, stepping into the pool and starting to scrub it off.  
Once he was done Michael watched as Dwayne slid into the water swiftly, going underwater for a moment, eyes closed as he emerged and threw his head back.  
When he opened them again he stared at Michael lewdly. "Come on in. Join me." He asked in his characteristical raspy voice he always switched to when things between them heated up. As guided by that siren's call, Michael eased himself into the water, slowly making his way towards Dwayne.

Now that Michael was in front of him he couldn't help himself and let his hands run all over Dwayne's chest, then moved them slowly to Dwayne's back, scratching it until he broke the skin. Dwayne was lost in his pleasure as Michael forcefully pushed him to the rocky edge of the pool and bent him over, then lowered himself on Dwayne, catching his blood with his tongue.  
_'So good, baby. Don't ever stop.'_ Michael smirked, loving Dwayne's encouraging words of praise.

His hands on Dwayne's hips wandered down to his already half hard cock, and Dwayne arched back against him, desperate for any kind of contact.  
Michael took his time stroking him slowly, teasingly, until Dwayne lost his usual composure and started thrusting into his hand erratically. Michael picked up his pace then, and in no time Dwayne came in his hand, moaning and crying out his name.

Once he came down from his height Dwayne turned with a mischievous smile, eager to return the favor. Grabbing Michael's waist Dwayne kneeled down under the water and put his mouth on him, not wanting to drag it out too much.  
Not having to breathe was definitely useful, Michael decided at that moment.

It was a new sensation, different from the other times they'd done this. Dwayne's mouth was hot around him, a stark contrast to the rather cold water, and the mixed sensation intrigued Michael. 

But at some point in the middle of this mindblowing experience, Michael looked down at Dwayne and suddenly realized he couldn't see his reflection on the water. His confusion grew into panic as he turned around, desperately searching for it.  
Michael couldn't understand. He could see the ceiling of the cave on the surface of the water, he could see their surroundings mirrored on it too, but not himself.  
It was as if he wasn't even there, and it was terrifying.

Feeling Michael's tension growing, Dwayne opened his eyes and, as soon as he saw the expression of terror on his face, he released his hold on him and got back on his feet. "What's the matter, baby?" He asked, probing into his mind to check what had such a devastating effect on him.  
_'Where is it, where the fuck is it? It can't be_ gone _, reflections don't just move around!'_

Oh. So _that_ was the problem, Dwayne realized.  
"Shh." He whispered soothingly. "Just look at me." Michael did, scared blue eyes meeting Dwayne's dark ones. "It's alright, you're okay. There's nothing to be afraid of." Dwayne tried his best to reassure him, stroking his back all the while, hoping it would ground him.

"My reflection..." Michael explained weakly, once more daring to look down. "Yours too." He realized in horror, staring at where Dwayne's body met the water. No reflection there either.  
_'God, what have I become? I'm a monster...'_  
"Oh, baby." Dwayne wrapped his strong arms against Michael's trembling figure. _'I'm so sorry I brought you into this.'_

They stayed like that for what felt like an eternity, until Michael's breath slowly evened out again.  
For a moment none of them spoke, Michael still recovering from his shock and Dwayne feeling too guilty. There was nothing he could say to make it better, nothing he could do to undo Michael's change. He had condemned him to this life of death and blood, a life with no Sun nor reflections.  
And all because _he_ wanted him, because he was too selfish to let Michael have his normal human life. Dwayne's love had stripped him of his humanity, torn apart his morality, and destroyed his innocence.  
Dwayne knew he would have to live with that for the rest of his existence, and hated himself for it.

"I don't regret it, you know." Michael said after a while, breaking the tension between them. "Even now, knowing what you are... I'd still approach you on the boardwalk, I'd still accept to meet again. I'd still follow you back here." His voice grew softer as he finished his sentence, looking back up at Dwayne. "I'd still fall in love with you."

_'Was I worth all you've lost?'_ Dwayne wondered, staring sadly and resigned into Michael's beautiful blue eyes.  
Michael smiled lovingly at him, and there was no doubt in his voice as he answered. "You're worth far more."

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter is an epilogue and will be the last one.


End file.
